Makin Amends
by Aiaras
Summary: When a girl from Charlie's past comes back, can they become friends. Maybe even more than friends?
1. A girl from the past

Disclaimer: I know nothing nor any of the creations of this wonderful story/movie. That belongs to the original creator, Ronald Dahl. A wonderful writer whom I'd never steal from. Heehee. Enjoy my version of it though.

Veruca Salt stood outside the gates of the Chocolate Factory that she had entered a mere ten years ago. She had long grown up since then. Since that fateful day, things had changed drastically. Her father's nut business hit a rough spot at one point, driving her father to drink. He'd grow violent when he drank too much or just sulk in his study. As for her mother, the woman was too busy with her charities and her parties to care much.

So after the day in the factory, her father had grown a backbone and stopped bending to her very whim. As he so eloquently put it, if she didn't stop demanding everything, he'd beat it out of her. After a few rough drunk beatings, she kept her mouth closed. Now she stopped caring about having everything. In fact, she had given most of her things she had gained away.

As to why she was at the factory that she had foolishly tried to catch that damn squirrel was for a simple reason. She had been horrible to Mr. Wonka and the other children. Instead of hunting down those other four children, she decided to go the source. After all he had let them into his factory after all. The thanks she had given him were nothing more than rude response and spoiled attitudes.

There was an intercom at the door gates. Veruca went over to them and pushed the button. Static sparked out from it before a deep male voice of an Oompa Loompa answered.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the deep voice of the Oompa Loompa.

"Hi. I would like to see the owner of this chocolate factory if I may," responded Veruca.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the voice again.

"No, but I can assure you he will want to see me," replied Veruca.

The gates buzzed and slowly swung open. The Oompa Loompa told her to enter and go to the front gates where he's let her in. As she walked up the familiar path, she remembered walking that same path so many years ago. Oh, how she wanted to be the first one in. Now she couldn't see why she had so desperately wanted to.

At the front doors, an Oompa Loompa waited for her. He opened the doors wide for her and took her coat. With a slight of his hand, he showed her to the middle of the hall. It hadn't changed much over the years. It was this very hall that she had stood in trying to suck up to the weird man.

"He'll be with you in a moment. Wait here." With that said, the Oompa Loompa disappeared into the shadows just like they were known to do.

As she waited in the hall, she looked about, remembering her time that was spent there. There was the overweight boy from Germany, the gum chewer from Georgia, the uninterested boy from Texas, and a poor from the very same area as the factory. What was his name? He and the boy from Texas where the ones left after she exited through the garbage shoot.

"May I help you?" asked a young voice with a remarkable British accent from behind her. "I was told that I would want to see you."

Spinning around, Veruca came face to face with a young man a mere few months younger than her. It was not the face of Willy Wonka. It fact it was a young man with an adorable smile, bright brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. His face still held that boyish charm it once did in his youth. To her, he looked vaguely familiar. Where had she seen him before? "Who are you?"

The young man smiled, as he looked her over. Did she not know? After all she had asked for him. "I am the owner of this chocolate factory."

"No you aren't. Willy Wonka is," stated Veruca, putting her hands on her hips. This was Wonka's Chocolate Factory. It said so on the sign outside. This was the very same place she had gone to as a child. So, where was he?

"I am the new owner of Wonka's Factory. Willy retired nine years ago," answered the young man.

"Wait. I think I know you!" exclaimed Veruca. She stepped closer to him, peering at him. "Charlie? Charlie Bucket, is that you?"

The young man backed up a bit. He looked her over once again; taking in her tight faded black jeans, a midnight blue long sleeved shirt that had a giant cat on the front. The woman in front of him had wavy brown hair that was done in a messy ponytail, deep blue eyes and clear skin. There was no scowl on her face, just a soft smile. It couldn't be. "Veruca Salt?"

"Yes, that's me. I can't believe it. You own this now?" she asked, twirling around to emphasis her point. The factory was huge and full of unusual things waiting to be seen.

"Yea, I do. Sorry I didn't recognize you," he stammered.

Veruca laughed as she realized what he was saying. He probably thought she was still a spoiled brat. Thank gods she had gotten out of that. It was part of what she called her horrible years. A place she did not wish to go back to. "I know. I'm not acting like a spoiled little brat, aren't I. Father decided it was best to beat it out of me."

Charlie gasped as he looked at her once again. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

"It's ok, Charlie." She smiled at him as if silently saying she was all right after all. "How did you come into possession of Wonka's factory?"

"Oh, that was the prize he had offered. I won, Veruca," smiled Charlie, as he opened his arms. All of it was his. All that they had seen and tasted was his. That new chocolate that had come out was all his doing.

"Oh, my stars! Charlie, that's amazing! I'm so glad it was you who won!" she cried as she ran over to him to give him a huge hug. To say the least, he was surprised at her boldness. After all she had hated him from the second they met and now she was hugging him. Not to mention, she was happy for him.

Nonetheless he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. This new young woman was definitely an improvement that he liked. "Thanks, Veruca. But I thought you hated me."

A blush arose on her face as she backed away from him. That's right. When she was younger, she hated the other winners since they stood in her way of the prize. But she was older now and learned her lesson or lessons. "When I was younger, I acted like I did. But I have done some growing up. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. Forgive me?"

"Only if you can apologize to Willy first," he inquired with a slight smirk on his face that she failed to notice.

His tone got her all flustered. Of course she wanted to apologize to Willy. That was why she had come in the first place. He had been an extra, a bonus if one where to say. "Of course. That was why I came in the first place. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for what I did in his factory ten years ago. Believe me, Charlie."

It shocked her to see him laugh. There he was standing in front of her, wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter that fell. He sobered up when he saw they hurt look cross over her eyes. "Veruca, I have forgiven you. I have always figured it was more of your parents doing than anything."

"Oh. Don't do that to me, Charlie. You had me believing you," she scolded playfully. They were getting along like old friends almost. It was amazing how many years spent apart that they cold just pick it up like that.

Another playful smirk filled his face. He reached out for her hand and spoke, "Come. Let's go see Willy. He will be so happy to see you."

Review or my evil monkeys will get you. I promise you that. (**Looks at bones in the corner trying to push them away)** Those are nothing, I swear. Just review.


	2. Stayin

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I'm a broke teen like many of my fellow teenagers. Hahaha. Not really. So, enjoy my version. Just know, please, I own nothing.

Charlie led Veruca through apart of the Chocolate Factory that she had never seen before. His hand stayed clasped around hers as a precaution he said. Yet, somewhere in Veruca, she did not want him to let go of her. There was something about him that she had failed to notice before. Similar thoughts swam in Charlie's own mind. Now that Veruca was no longer a spoiled brat, she seemed quite bearable. He wouldn't mind getting to know her.

They came to a stop in what appeared to be the living area of the factory or so it seemed. Charlie opened a door to show a large living room in which two people were comfortable sitting in plush couches watching TV. One, Veruca recognized as Willy and the other she assumed was Mr. Bucket, Charlie's father. The two men turned to greet them.

"Who's your friend, Charlie?" asked Mr. Bucket, gesturing to Veruca.

Suddenly Veruca felt very tiny and scared. She was hardly ever unsure of herself or so she liked to think. But with the stares the two men were giving her were making her uneasy. Oh, if she could just retreat now. Then she felt a tug on her hand from Charlie. As she looked up, she saw him at her before answering his father.

"Dad, you don't remember her, but you might, Willy. Remember Veruca Salt?" asked Charlie, with a mysterious glint in his eyes. He pushed Veruca a bit forward so the men could see her better.

Willy Wonka stood up and walked over to Veruca with a goofy smile on his face. He looked her over at first before it hit him whom she was. He turned to Mr. Bucket, gesturing to Veruca as he spoke. "She's that spoiled little girl that squirrels dumped into the garbage shoot."

"Willy!" Charlie looked over at Veruca apologetically. His gaze shifted back over to Willy in shock. The previous owner of the factory certainly did say things without thinking. "She is standing right here!"

Veruca put a hand on his arm to stop him. She let go of his hand and walked over to Willy. Mr. Bucket looked at her, uncertain to what she was going to do. He had heard about Miss Salt before. All the things he heard were not that good. "It's ok, Charlie. I was a nasty brat then." She turned to Willy. "That's why I came back here. I wanted to apologize for my behavior when I came here. I was a horrible child then. Mr. Wonka, I just want you to know that I am terrible sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

A funky laugh (what they are! But I love them anyway. Jonny Deep is hot no matter what) escaped from Willy. He smiled at her like it hadn't fazed him whatsoever. "Of course, Veruca. Apologize accepted."

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka!" she exclaimed. That was easier then she had expected. Then again this was a hard man to predict. He was oblivious some times.

"Call me, Willy. Mr. Wonka makes me feel old," smiled Willy. He came over to her and hugged her tightly. (Sorry. Mixing the two Willys. I love both of them way too much to chose. Still the 2005 one is hot) Well, he obviously had grown out of his no touchy (Kuzco!) phase. Possible due to the fact he gained a family.

When Willy let her go, Mr. Bucket came over to her and held his hand out, which she gladly shook. They exchanged pleasantries without much hostility between the two of them. Then a pleasant thin woman came out from another door at the far side of the room. In her hands was a tray of hot cocoa and cookies that were made for to take away the cold from the outside.

The woman bustled about the room fixing things before setting the tray down. She was about to speak to Mr. Bucket when she noticed Charlie and Veruca standing by the door. A smile crossed her face as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Hello. Charlie, who is you friend?"

"Mum, this is Veruca Salt. She was one of the Golden Ticket winners from ten years ago," explained Charlie.

"Hello, Mrs. Bucket," replied Veruca, as she extended her hand for her to shake. Both women shook hands and exchanged their own chatter.

"It's good to have a young lady in this factory," sighed Mrs. Bucket, with a warm smile on her jovial face.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. He snatched a cookie from the plate his mother brought in. "Mum is always complaining that there are never enough women in here other than her and the Grandmas."

Mrs. Bucket tousled her son's hair affectionately. She laughed a bit as the others grabbed mugs of hot cocoa. "He needs to date more. All this chocolate isn't a good substitute. Right, Willy."

Willy chuckled nervously. He didn't answer right away since his mouth was full of a chocolate cookie. When he did, he tried to keep a straight face. "Yes, Sherry. I am working on finding a woman."

"As am I, mum," replied Charlie, knowing that he was next. He let out a laugh at Willy's attempt to cower away from his mum's question. It was always the same thing whenever a female came to visit.

"Ah, you don't want to go through the Golden Ticket contest like I did. But I must say it was fun," remarked Willy.

"Where are you staying, Veruca?" asked Mrs. Bucket, turning to Veruca. Everyone had seemed to forget about her even being there.

A blush filled Veruca's face. She stammered for a few moments whilst looking over at Charlie. After her father and hers last fight, with blows involved most on his part, she had left. A few bags were thrown into her car, which she bought herself, and she drove off into unknown territories. It was only after a few days, she had decided to make amends for her past behaviors. "Um, well. Nowhere as of yet. I just got into town."

Mrs. Bucket gasped. She looked over at Mr. Bucket, Charlie and Willy as if asking for a silent agreement. They all gave her approving looks. "Stay here with us, dear. There is plenty of room. I can assure of that."

"Oh, I don't want to impose or anything," disputed Veruca, waving her hand. Then she felt Charlie's hand grip on hers as if silently reassuring her. "You really won't mind?"

"Not at all, Veruca. We'd love to have you here," assured Charlie, as he smiled at her.

Sorry, but I do not Mrs. Bucket's name if they ever mentioned it that is. But anyhow, moving along. Please review. You know you wanna. Virtual cookies for those who review.


	3. Words lead to actions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mrs. Charlie coaxed Charlie to show Veruca a room to stay in as she directed him to get her bags out of the car. Charlie followed her to her car and pulled her bags out. Then they proceeded through the factory to a room where she could stay in. It was right near Charlie's surprisingly.

Charlie sat on the large bed, watching her unpack her things. They made small talk until Mrs. Bucket brought them something to eat. It made Veruca quite happy since she hadn't eaten a decent meal in days. Only she won't let on to that little factoid.

After eating, they sat in her room for a while exchanging stories of what happened to them over the last ten years. There were so many things to discuss since they were never really friends to being with. They were enemies if anything first. Which is why the whole thing of them getting along was quite interesting. The only thing they had in common was the Golden Tickets.

"You didn't just get into town, did you?" asked Charlie, suddenly.

Veruca looked up at him and saw a twinkle in his eye. No sense in lying when he already knew the truth. "No. I found some place to stay for a few days just to take a shower and whatnot."

"Why did you leave?" persisted Charlie, as he looked at her intensely. He still sat on the edge of her bed as she sat in the middle of the bed.

"My father and I fought. He hit me a few times, and I left. That was nearly a month or so ago," answered Veruca. She looked down at the quilt that lied on her new bed. It had a beautiful pattern of flowers and stars.

A warm hand lifted her chin up. Brown eyes met blue. "Hey. It's ok, Veruca. You are safe now. As long as you don't start demanding me around."

A laugh escaped from Veruca. Why hadn't she gotten along with him before? Why did she have to be so mean? How could he be so nice to her after all of these years? "Charlie, we are like complete strangers. How can we be getting along?"

"The Golden Ticket. It brought us together even if it were for a bit. We can make up for lost time and become friends. It doesn't matter that I only met you once," assured Charlie, smiling. He titled her chin up a bit more when she tried to look down again. The warm smile he gave her was heating her up.

"So, where should we start, Charlie?" asked Veruca. His eyes captivated her into looking deeper. Inside she could see how beautiful his soul really was. It was a shame that she was so caught up in her own selfishness to see it.

"Anywhere." Charlie let go of her chin to lie back on the bed. A second later Veruca followed suit.

So, for the next few hours they talked about everything and anything. They each filled in the gaps of their childhoods and their lives in the past ten years. Secrets were exchanged. Dreams, hopes and wishes were traded back and forth. Stories were passed between them in hope of confidence. Charlie told her of the factory and some of what went on in agreement that she kept it secret. So many fascinating things went on in that factory. Things she did not learn on her tour there ten years ago. There was even a new rival. One of the old Golden Ticket winners, a Violet Beougraud had gone into the gum chewing business. Veruca filled him in on her transformation over the years. How she came out of the bratness that once consumed her to a hard working person. She showed him her bruises and cuts that she gained from her father over the years.

It was nearly two in the morning when they ran out of things to talk about concerning their lives and whatnot. They moved into topics of nothing ad ordinary stuff that concerned them. Their positions on the bed had changed from time to time. Food had been eaten over time. In fact, all their talk made them quite close.

"Charlie, do you think we could have been friends if I were nicer back then?" asked Veruca, turning to face Charlie from her position on her back. She rolled on her side, propping herself with her elbow.

Charlie turned to face her. "I don't know. It's possible."

"We could have stayed in touch. I would have liked to know you longer than that one time ten years ago," replied Veruca.

"As would I. You aren't that bad as you were before. I-I prefer you now than then," answered Charlie, truthfully. He reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. A smile crossed over his handsome face as he looked at her.

Veruca blushed at his compliment. Now that she was older, different, she wasn't used to such compliments. "Thank you, Charlie. You are so sweet."

"No problem. Out of curiosity, do you have a fear of squirrels?" asked Charlie, with a smirk. That was one question he had been wondering for years about. After all squirrels attacked her.

"It took many visits to a shrink to rid them," laughed Veruca. She laughed so hard that ended up rolling over, knocking into Charlie. In return, Charlie laughed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

When they stopped, Charlie cupped her face in his hands as if it were some precious jewel that he treasured. He smiled at her. "You are beautiful Veruca. Truly beautiful." Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her softly. As quickly as it came, he pulled away from her, regrettably.

"Why did you stop, Charlie?" asked Veruca, wide-eyed. It was so good to be kissed by him. His adorable British accent drove her wild even from the first time she heard it. He was a hot guy even when he was nice, but then he was just unbelievably cute.

"Isn't that to soon? I-I don't even know how you feel or know you that well," stammered Charlie, avoiding her gaze. It held so much that he hadn't seen in a long time. After all, being a big chocolatetier at such a young age had its drawbacks.

"Charlie." Veruca softly lifted his chin so she could look at him. She gave him a quick kiss. "We spent nearly five hours talking about ourselves. I know you. You know me. All that we have to do is spend time together without the talking. I want you to kiss me. Ok, Charlie Bucket?"

A smile crossed over Charlie's face. He kissed her again, this time deeper and stronger than the last time. His hands roamed her lithe body in attempts to get closer to her. Veruca moaned into the kiss as their tongues collided together. First his tongue searched every inch of her mouth soon followed by her searching his mouth intently. Soon they were lying on the bed, hands roaming their bodies and their mouths locked on to each other.

It will get real heated come next chapter. Cliffy! Lemon next chapter if ya'll review. You know you wanna read it and review. So click the button.


End file.
